


Relacionamento Verdadeiro

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Drama & Romance, Lime, M/M, Memories, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Relacionamento Verdadeiro

     Guardou a faca manchada de sangue antes de voltar a tomar a metralhadora automática em mãos. Seu corpo estava todo vermelho, suas roupas negras manchadas pelo líquido da vida daqueles que agora eram seus inimigos. Normalmente seria tomado pelo prazer, pelo êxtase e do assassinato. Em seu rosto teria um sorriso sádico, de canto, totalmente satisfeito, porém dessa vez o que havia no rosto era apenas um sorriso triste.

     Continuou andando, com cuidados. Seus olhos e ouvidos treinados para o escuro totalmente atentos até que novamente viu a luz de uma lanterna. Rapidamente procurou um local para entrar, todas as armas em locais acessíveis para suas mãos. Pressionou-se contra a parede, vendo como a luz se aproximava até que finalmente pôde ver o corpo. Atirou, acertando no pescoço desprotegido do homem e tomando o corpo dele para se proteger de outros tiros que vinham.

     Rapidamente jogou o corpo morto no chão, voltando para onde estava e usando a parede como proteção para atirar com sua metralhadora automática até que não ouvisse mais nenhum som. Gemeu abafadamente, rangendo os dentes ao sentir uma dor aguda na perna. Tinha sido baleado, ótimo... Procurou o homem, vendo-o deitado parecendo também estar ferido como si. Suspirou, rasgando a própria camisa para poder fechar e apertar aquela ferida. Parar um pouco com o fluxo sanguíneo.

     Grunhiu ao se levantar, matando aquele homem carregando a arma e se arrastando. Ele não iria sair daquela mansão. Tinha feito de tudo para que ele não saísse. Descoberto todas as saídas de passagens secretas, feito todos os homens que conseguira com o chefe para poder ficar em volta dos grandes muros caso ele tentasse pulá-los. Entrara sozinho, matara todos sozinho... Mas sabia que no fim, agora que estava cansado e ferido, sequer poderia enfrentá-lo.

     Tinha um sorriso no rosto. Um triste sorriso que continuou até a sala onde, pelo que sabia, tinha uma parede secreta. O encontrou sozinho, com dois corpos mortos ao lado. Era como se lhe esperasse... Como se lhe esperasse. Abaixou a cabeça por um minuto, os cabelos negros escondendo um dos olhos, antes de levantar e jogar a arma longe. No lugar dela pegou uma adaga de duas pontas. Sua especialidade eram armas brancas no fim.

     Os olhos acinzentados se encontraram com os de cor de folhas-secas do dele. Sorriu, tinha passado horas da sua vida apenas admirando aqueles olhos. Admirara aqueles olhos quando estavam na cama, sentados na mesa da cozinha, quando estava usando a boca para agradá-lo, quando estava por baixo dele na cama estremecendo, quando de forma manhosa se deitava nas pernas dele ou subia no colo e ficavam assim horas apenas aproveitando um o calor do outro.

     Naquele momento de silêncio e imobilidade de ambos... O corpo de Gian estremecia ao se lembrar dos momentos. Eles não eram românticos, o moreno tinha poucas lembranças de ter ouvido que era amado, mas tinha sido momentos especiais. Quando tinha o braço ferido e ele ficara ao seu lado enquanto estava na cama de hospital, quando em uma união mais intensa e calorosa ele se jogava dentro de seu corpo e sussurrava em seu ouvido...

     Mas, cada atitude dele para si tinha soado como uma declaração, ainda tinha algumas das marcas das mordidas mais fortes dele. O ruivo sempre tinha sido violento e disso sabia aproveitar bem. Sempre o provocava, para ser jogado na parede, alguns hematomas um pouquinho daquele tipo de dor para excitar. Mas nada era melhor do que os gritos diante das mordidas fortes que ficariam roxas. Ele era como um cão faminto que Gian sempre estaria disposto a alimentar.

      Poderia gozar apenas por ser mordido no corpo todo, marcado possessivamente como propriedades com as tais mordidas e alguns chupões. Já tinha feito isso afinal, talvez realmente tivesse um sangue masoquista. Tapas não eram muitos, mas costumavam a deixar a marca de mão dele por minutos em sua pele, gemidos de prazer abafados por beijos e estocadas fortes que poderiam lhe machucar, era assim que gostavam de fazer amor. Mas como o outro dissera uma vez... Aquilo era só sexo.

      Eles faziam amor quando o moreno se deitava no colo dele e tinha os cabelos acariciados. Gian tinha sido como um gatinho abandonado encontrado por ele. Um assassino frio que tinha seu coração roubado por outro assassino frio. Antes não tinha um motivo para viver além do prazer da carnificina, talvez essa vida fosse um tanto vazia. Era o que pensava nos momentos de carinho um com o outro quando conversavam sobre qualquer coisa e qualquer pessoa entre um beijinho e outro.

     Ou durante os jantares. Ele sempre acharia sua comida o melhor e sempre sorriria por isso. Às vezes se ajoelharia no chão enquanto ele comia, deitaria o rosto naquele colo e estaria pronto para se alimentar de outra forma quando ele acabasse... Brigariam por causa do cachorro e do gato que se davam tão bem entre eles que rendiam alguns vídeos fofos a serem mandados entre uma missão e outra.

      Também tinham os momentos que poderiam ser constrangedores, e foram, mas Gian sentia orgulho demais de aceitar isso. Quando quase não deu tempo de sair da Roda Gigante sem acabar com uma das “rodadas de putaria”. Da vez que fizera boquete nele em meio a um avião cheio. Ou quando ele lhe prendeu na proa do barco, como cenas do Titanic nunca tinha sido o estilo deles... Acabara com a calça abaixada e dedos nos lábios para não fazer muito barulho.

     Todo lugar poderia ser uma “cama” qualquer momento oportuno. Não tinha limites para o desejo eles poderiam passar de um nível para o outro com muita facilidade se quisessem. Nada disso os atrapalharam de ser felizes... Nada atrapalharia se tudo não fosse uma mentira. Se ele apenas não tivesse lhe enganado, mas no fim... Gian ainda amaria aquele ruivo de sangue quente e atitudes explosivas mesmo assim.

     Um amor que era doentio. Descobrira que ele queria matar seu chefe, o impediu. Descobrira que ele era filho de outro líder mafioso. Mordeu o lábio. Se ele quisesse mataria o próprio chefe por ele, mas não. Ele lhe enganou até o fim. Ele lhe contara a verdade e lhe abandonara, deixou uma cicatriz a mais de bala entre outras no seu corpo. Mas a pior não ficou visível, essa estava no interior de seu interior...

     Sorriu para ele, antes de correr em sua direção, desviando ou tentando desviar de tiros até que sua adaga foi para o pescoço dele e a arma em sua cabeça. Continuava sorrindo, o silêncio continuando a reinar. Um amor que era doentio... Mataria ele e se mataria depois, esse era o tipo de amor que Gian tinha. Uma última vez olhou nos olhos nos olhos cor de folha seca, os lábios se abrindo para uma última pergunta.

     – Algumas coisa foi... verdadeiro?

     – Foi.

     – Então... Nos vemos logo no inferno.


End file.
